Nightmares and Dreams Come True
by Ashley42002
Summary: Tragedy pulled them apart, fate brought them back together. Will they be able to deal with their past, accept their present, and try to look forward to the future? Danny/Lindsay
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Lindsay had no idea that the day she walked into that Lion cage her life would be forever changed. She had worked so hard to put her past behind her and move on; yet there she was staring her past right in the face. All the pain, tragedy, happiness and as far as she could remember the best times of her life were right there standing not 5 feet from her logging and bagging a piece of evidence that had been recovered.

She really couldn't think of anything smart or sassy to say so she just stuck with orders from Mac. After all this was her first day on the job. She didn't want to get fired after only and hour on the job. So she grabbed her kit, walked over to him, smiled and said, "So where do you want me to start?" Luckily he didn't have anything in his hands at that moment because the sound of her voice literally knocked him on his ass. "Lindsay?" he stuttered while staring at what he was sure had to be a figment of his imagination. "What are you doing here?" he said as he picked himself up off the ground. "I knew we were getting another CSI but I had no idea it would be you." "Well it is me, so like I asked once already, where do I start?" she said not really wanting to get into any kind of non work related conversation at a crime scene. "Umm, here I guess. I have to rush this to the lab anyway so you can finish processing here. If you have any questions ask Mac. I'll see you at the lab." He said, picking up the evidence bag and smiling at her has he walked toward the truck. She smiled back at him as he turned to walk away. "See you later."

After all the evidence was collected she rode back to the lab with Mac. "So, if you don't mind me asking, do you and Danny know each other?" he asked his newest team member. "Um, yea we do actually, but we haven't seen each other in a long time." She replied looking out the passenger window and sighing to herself. "Just so you know I don't make a habit of prying into the personal lives of my team I just noticed how comfortable the two of you were talking together. It's not going to be a problem working with Danny is it? If it is I could have you transferred to another lab." He asked her, concerned now by the look of remorse on her face. "No, working with Danny isn't going to be a problem. We made a really good team once, I'm sure we can do it again." She replied. It wasn't until a few seconds later she realized her hidden meaning behind what she had told Mac. The thought of it made her smile again.

A/N: I know this chapter is really really short, I'm still trying to decided how to go about getting to the heart of the story or if I should even continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

By the time Lindsay and Mac returned to the lab to turn in the collected evidence for processing most everyone had gone home for the night, everyone except Danny that is. As she walked into her new office for the first time she realized she shared it with Danny.

"Hi, so how was your first day in the field? I know this city is a lot different from what you are used to." He asked her as she walked in.

"It's been good. Mac has been exceptionally nice to me and those of the team that I've met seem pretty nice too, although I haven't had much of a chance to talk to any of them. Just the usual nods and smiles in the hallway." She replied.

Danny cleared his throat as he set a file on his desk and looked at Lindsay. "I know you well enough to know that you don't want anyone to know your past until you're ready to tell them, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to say anything if you don't want me to. But I am here for you when and if you decide you ever do want to tell them."

"Thanks Danny that means a lot. I know we've been to hell and back haven't we?" She smiled at him in the way that caught his attention all those years ago. "So how about we go grab a bit to eat and a beer or something?" she asked, hoping he would say yes. "You know just to catch up."

"Sure, sounds great. Let me take these files to Adam then I'll meet you back here." He walked past her and out the door. If she hadn't moved he would've knocked her over. She smiled after him as she watched him walk away.

Grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair she turned to leave the office and find Mac. She had to clear some things up with him before Danny came back. "Mac," she said knocking on the door frame of his office. "Yes Lindsay, come in. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to reassure you that despite the past Danny and I share it won't affect our working together." She told him.

"I know it won't Lindsay. I've already talked to the Chief of your previous prescient. He assures me that the two of you make one hell of a team. That of course I will judge for myself but I do take his recommendations seriously." He told her as he folded his arms across his desk and leaned forward. "I don't want him to be wrong, you understand?"

"Yes Mac, I do." She replied. Just then Danny poked his head in the doorway. "Sorry Mac, am I interrupting something?"

"No Danny, we were just finishing up." Mac said waving him into his office. "Ok, Lindsay are you ready to go." Danny asked her. "Yea, let's go. Bye Mac. See you tomorrow." She said waving to him from the doorway.

"You two have fun. And Lindsay, enjoy New York City." He said but he wasn't sure they heard him. They were already halfway down the hall.

"So what have you been up to?" Danny asked her as he pulled her barstool out for her.

"Not a whole lot. Mark and I finally got divorced. Then I threw myself into school, work and of course my two kids. I finally did finish school, which is why I was able to transfer to a lab rather than just patrol. I think I'm really going to like this part of the job, but I am kind of wondering what patrol in New York City would be like." She said, then taking a sip of her beer.

"Well if you really want to know I'll have Flack arrange a ride along for you with one of his guys." Danny told her smiling. "I'm glad to hear that the divorce finally went through, I know how long you hassled with that. And as far as the kids go, I almost hate to bring it up but I can't help still thinking in the back of my mind that you should have three kids not just two." He said smiling trying to ease the pain that he instantly saw behind her eyes as what he had said sunk in.

She smiled trying to hide the pain in her eyes. Daring not say anything to him for fear her voice would crack as she felt the lump in her throat forming. Just as she was about to say something the bartender came up to them.

"A gentleman handed this to me and left. He said to give it to you ma'am. I'm sorry I'm just now getting it to you as you can see we are really busy. The gentleman left about 10 minutes ago." He said handing Lindsay a folded up piece of paper.

"Thank you," she said taking the paper from his hand and opening it as he walked to the other end of the bar. As she opened the paper she had the worst feeling in the world. She gasped in horror as she read what the note said. Not able to speak she handed it to Danny.

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter. I hope this chapter is easier to read and understand. I will get to the point of the story I promise. I could actually do it in a long one shot but I figured I would try to drag it out a little more and try to make it interesting. Again thanks for all the feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

As she opened the paper she had the worst feeling in the world. She gasped in horror as she read what the note said. Not able to speak she handed it to Danny. "What is it?" Danny said taking the paper from her shaking hand. Lindsay tried to speak but all she could do what shake her head at him. Danny read the note, looked at Lindsay and read the note again. "You will never be able to hide from me. I WILL finish what I started."

Danny wanted to crumple the paper in his hand and throw it away, but he knew that it was evidence so he didn't. "Lindsay, we have to take this to Mac." Danny told her taking her hand in his.

"No Danny, we can't do that. I just started this job; I don't want to ruin it just because that asshole wants to try to scare me. And besides, if we do take it to Mac then he will want to investigate and everyone will know the truth that we've worked so hard at keeping buried. Can you honestly tell me you're ready to deal with that again?"

"Lids we have to. This is a new break in the case; if we ever hope to catch this guy then we need to try. If that means our past coming to light and dealing with it all over again then that's what we'll do. And we'll do it together." He said to her and smiled. "Lindsay, all I've thought about all day is you. And I can't help but wonder if this isn't in some strange way our second chance. I know what mistakes I made in the past, let me prove to you that I've learned from them and can help you through this. We don't have to rush into anything; we'll just take it one day at a time and see where it goes."

"I don't know Danny; this is a whole hell of a lot to take in one day. I need some time to sort it all out. But yea I think you're right. Despite what I have to reveal to the team we need to take this to Mac and have it processed. So how much do they know about your past?"

"Not a lot and nothing about this situation. So when you tell Mac the whole thing will come as a complete shock to him. But he has to know everything if he's going to have the team help us find this guy."

"Ok Danny, then let's go give this note to Mac. Better to do it now and get the ball rolling then to wait until tomorrow." She said as she stood and held out her hand to him.

Mac was finishing up a case report when out of the corner of his eye he noticed two people walking toward his office. The last two people he expected to see were Danny and Lindsay.

"I thought you guys went for drinks and sight seeing?" he said as they walked in front of his desk. He noticed the look on Lindsay's face and knew automatically that something was wrong. "What is it guys. What's happened?" he asked pointing at them to both take a seat.

'We were sitting at the bar catching up with each other when the bartender walked down and handed me this." Lindsay said handing Mac the folded piece of paper. Mac unfolded the paper and read what was written on the inside. Raising his eyebrows and leaning back in his chair he looked back at Lindsay.

"You do realize I can't do anything about this until I know what it is I'm doing and why I'm doing it right?" he said. Lindsay and Danny both shook their heads at him simultaneously. "So which one of you wants to tell me what's going on?"

"I'll do it. Women tend to tell things in more detail anyways, and after all you will need all the details you can get right?" Lindsay asked him.

"You know this job well, you're right I will. Feel free to start at the beginning." He said getting more comfortable in his chair. At least there was one thing he knew for sure, Danny was involved with this somehow and that for some reason put a smile on his face; which Lindsay interpreted as encouragement and began to tell her story.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

" K, here goes nothing." Lindsay said, making herself comfortable on the couch in Macs' office. "It all started, what, 13 years ago?" Lindsay said thinking back.

_*Flashback*_

"_Danny and I were perfect, at least that's what our parents thought when they decided to fix us up with each other after Danny graduated high school. Our parents had been longtime friends before we moved to Montana. After Danny graduated high school and before he went to the academy we went on our first date. Things were wonderful, we really hit it off. After that night we were pretty much inseparable, I got pregnant about 6 months after we started dating then we got married after he graduated from the academy. We bought a house in my little town in Montana and Danny got a job on our police force, life couldn't have been any better, until our world was turned upside down._

_One night when I was about eight months pregnant Danny was working the graveyard shift and I couldn't sleep. I decided to take a nice hot bath to try and relax since the baby had been consistently moving for most of the night. I figured if I relaxed then maybe she would go to sleep too. I had forgotten my nightgown in the bedroom so when I got out of the shower I slipped on my robe and walked down the hallway to get it. As I walked out of the bathroom I glanced down the stairs and noticed a man sitting on the couch in the living room. I hurried to try to reach the bedroom and grab the phone but being pregnant I wasn't able to move very fast. The man heard me upstairs, and before I could get into the bedroom he grabbed me. Pulling me by the head of my hair he yanked me down the stairs and into the living room. Throwing me down on the floor with such force that I couldn't even breath he proceeded to kick me in the stomach. I did everything I could to try and protect my baby but he wouldn't stop hitting and kicking me. The whole time he kept saying something about "The son of a bitch, I'll take everything from him just like he did me. _"

The one thought that passed through my head was that it must've been someone Danny had arrested in the past.

_Then all the sudden he stopped beating me and pulled out a knife._

"All I could think about when he pulled the knife out was that he was actually going to kill me." Lindsay told Mac as she got up from the couch and took a tissue from the box on his desk as she began to cry.

_Instead he just started beating me again, this time in the head. The last thing I remembered was him grabbing me by the hair and knocking my head against the corner of our coffee table, and then I blacked out. When I came to, I automatically reached down to protect my baby. Not fully registering in my mind what was going on I slowly brought my hand up to look at it and all I seen was a handful of blood. Then I realized what had happened as I started becoming more aware of what was happening. He had used the hunting knife to cut my baby from me, leaving me on the floor to bleed to death. I didn't want to try to look around because I was in so much pain but I knew I had to. I slowly turned my head to look to the right of me on the floor and I found what I never wanted to ever have to see. My little girl lying beside me with her own umbilical cord wrapped around her neck. I don't remember anything after that, until I woke up in the hospital three weeks later from the medically induced coma that they kept me in to help me recover from the five different surgeries I had within that time. I woke up with Danny right by my side, having missed my own daughter's funeral_.

That image of her still haunts me to this day. It takes all I have just to get up in the mornings and go on with my life.

_Danny was wonderful throughout the whole ordeal, he helped me with the physical therapy, and saw me through the extensive reconstructive surgeries until 4 months after it happened and I was finally able to go home. That's when things started getting rough for us. I had been going through therapy to try to help me get past what happened but Danny was so busy helping me deal with what happened that he never took the time to deal with it himself. So when I came home and things got back to normal that's when we started going downhill. I had finally gotten to the point that I wanted to start trying to have another baby but Danny absolutely refused. He started pulling away from me and his idea of dealing with what happened was to start seeing another woman._

We divorced, he moved here to New York, I stayed in Montana, remarried had a couple kids got divorced and the rest as they say is history.

_*End Flashback*_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Lindsay sat back on the couch after she finished telling Mac what had happened to them that horrible night 13 years ago. Danny grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it out of concern for her, or maybe out of old habit, he wasn't sure. He knew how hard all this has been on her. He knew how hard all those months of surgery, physical therapy and counseling had been on her. How hard it had been on him. He needed to set the record straight with her at some point. Maybe he would ask her to dinner tonight; after all they were pretty much on a date anyway when this happened.

"Well Lindsay, Danny, I really don't know what to say. Lindsay that took a lot of courage for you to tell me this, I can see that. Danny, you do realize that if this case is reopened that I will have to pull you from it. You are too emotionally involved, not to mention personally connected." Mac said as he looked at the note Lindsay had placed on his desk.

"Yes Mac I understand. Call if you need anything, if we're done here I think I'm going to take Lindsay home." Danny said standing and helping Lindsay off the couch.

"Yea, we're done here. I'll take this down to the lab and have them process for prints, I'll put a rush on it and let you know the minute I hear anything. Lindsay, we're going to get this guy." Mac said standing with the note in his hand and showing Danny and Lindsay to the door.

"I hope so Mac, I really hope so." Lindsay said as hugged Mac and turned to leave the office with Danny.

"Lindsay, I know we never got to finish your tour of the city but how about just grabbing a cup of coffee or something? There's something I want to talk to you about." Danny said putting his arm around her waist as they got onto the elevator.

"Sure Danny that sounds great. After everything we've had to relive tonight you're the only one I can see spending time with. You're the only one who truly understands, you know." Lindsay said as they got off the elevator in the parking garage and headed for Danny's car.

After a stop at a local coffee shop they found themselves walking through Central Park. "Linds, do you ever wonder what would've happened if we hadn't lost Danni? There are times I wonder if things had been different if we would still be together? I'm so sorry Lindsay." Danny said as they sat on a park bench. "Danny I know you are you don't have to apologize. Things were tough for all of us then. I was the one going through the counseling. No one thought about how all of that affected you. You dealt with it the only way you knew how at the time, you ran. It took me a long time to realize that's what you had to do to heal yourself after everything got back to normal." Lindsay said massaging his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Well I guess it's getting late, I better get you home." Danny said rising from the bench and hold his hand out to help Lindsay up. "Yea I guess you better." Lindsay said standing and looking into Danny's eyes. Danny, not sure how to take the gesture began to walk away still holding her hand. As he got about an arm's length away from Lindsay she pulled him back. She did so a little harder than she had thought and he ended up right against her. She did the only thing she could think of at that moment, she leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
